


Dream A Little Dream

by PrincessofTor



Series: There Will Be Rain [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Futuristic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koh gets closure and a new beginning.  Akihito gets in trouble (what else is new)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Let There Be Rain
> 
> The characters belong to Yamane Ayano and I am merely borrowing them.

The field was green and lush. In the distance children played with abandon, their laughter wafting over the gentle breeze. Koh lay on his stomach on the edge of the field, his camera trained on the bobbing heads of the daffodils around him. This was the spot where Akihito had died and Koh couldn’t help but be drawn to it. He snapped another shot and reached out to touch the soft petals. It was the second anniversary of Aki’s death and a year since the yellow and white flowers had appeared in abundance along the edges of the field. Nobody would admit to planting them and although the seasons changed, they were always there. They were bright and beautiful – just like Aki was.

Koh rolled over onto his back, the camera resting on his chest. The camera had been Akihito’s favorite and Koh had asked his family if he could have it after the funeral. He hoped Akihito didn’t mind, he knew it had been his favorite but by keeping the camera, Kou felt he was keeping the spirit of Aki close. He wasn’t a good photographer, but he was learning. As a successful graphic designer he sometimes utilized his photos within the work. His clients were always amazed and pleased with the results and kept him busy. He had taken several photos of Takato and his wife and child and the photos were proudly displayed on the mantle along with the wedding photos Aki had taken of them.

Koh closed his eyes and sighed. Although he was busy and had good friends, he was lonely. He had hoped that one day he would tell the one he loved how he felt but he never got the chance. The past was the past and nothing he could do would change it. Koh sighed again, tears slowly escaping from his closed eyes. He hated crying but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

“Is that mine?” 

Koh opened his eyes with a start and looked up at the blonde standing in the middle of the flowers surrounding him. Very familiar hazel eyes glittered at him from a smiling face. Koh sat up with a start, the camera sliding to the ground with a soft thud.

“Aki?” He swallowed thickly. “What, how…you’re dead Aki…you died. How are you here?” Before the figure could answer, Koh sighed again. “Oh, I’m dreaming aren’t I”.

Aki nodded. “I’m sorry Koh. I’m sorry I had to leave you guys but it was for the best. But don’t worry – I’m good. Better than good. I’m happy. Really happy.” Aki kneeled down next to Koh and touched Koh’s hand. Aki’s hand felt soft and warm. Aki smiled sadly. “Although, I do miss you guys too.”

Koh grabbed Aki’s hand and held on tightly. “We miss you too Aki. More than you can know. In fact I…” Koh stopped and swallowed, embarrassed. The dream Aki prompted him with a shake of his captured hand. “You what?”

Koh shook his head. “I…I can’t…I don’t…” he whispered. “I can’t even tell you and you’re not really here.” He looked at the smiling face so close to his. “I love you Aki. I have for a long time. I was going to tell you but then you…you were gone and I never got the chance. I miss you so much and I want…wanted to let you know how I felt but” 

“But you didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I understand Koh. I love you and Takato but” 

“But as friends” Koh interrupted. “It’s okay Aki. I understand. I’m just glad I could let you know”.

Aki leaned forward and hugged Kou tightly then suddenly looked up and smiled. “Oops. Got caught. Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He said to the sky. Koh looked up at the blue sky then back at Aki. Aki moved out of the embrace and stood up. “Gotta go”

Koh nodded and started to speak but Aki interrupted him again. “Take care of yourself AND my camera”. He laughed and Koh smiled.

“Always.”

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Koh woke with a start, a black shadow blocking out the sun. He looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man dressed in a tailored suit standing over him. Sunglasses covered his eyes but Koh could tell that the man was quite handsome. He blushed slightly and sat up.

“Are you all right?” The voice was smooth, the cadence proper. Koh nodded and started to rise. The stranger held out a hand to help him up. Koh thanked him and grasped his camera tightly as he rose. He felt his eyes widen as a spark of electricity shot through their joined hands. He felt the stranger start then drop his hand reluctantly.

“I was taking pictures of the flowers and I guess I fell asleep”. He smiled sheepishly and the stranger smiled back. 

“They are beautiful.” He paused then introduced himself. Kirishima Kei” 

“I’m Fujioka Koh”.

As Kirishima started to reply, a little dark haired girl came running across the grass shouting “Ji-san, Ji-san! I was looking for you!” She looked up at Koh with a bright smile. “Who are you?”

Kirishima smiled down at the young girl with fondness and said in a stern voice. “Akiko-chan, you know it is rude to interrupt when adults are talking”. 

She nodded looking up at Kirishima with big eyes. “Yes, Ji-san. I know that. I’m sorry.” 

She turned her big brown eyes to Koh. “I’m Akiko!” She held out her small hand for Koh to shake.

Koh laughed. “I’m Koh. Pleased to meet you.”

Akiko grinned again then looked at Kirishima once more before she took off running towards the other children. Kirishima and Koh followed walking slowly across the springy grass. “My niece” he said by way of explanation. “My sister is on a business trip and it’s my turn to watch her.” He smiled. “She’s a handful”.

Koh nodded. “I can see that”. He glanced at Kirishima as they walked and realized Kirishima was studying him. Koh felt his face flush and a shiver ran up his back. The air suddenly felt humid as if a rainstorm was moving in. Koh thought briefly of Akihito. Hmmm, that was odd.

“Are you a photographer?”

Koh shook his head. “I’m a graphic designer.” He lifted the camera and nodded at it. “This belonged to my best friend. He died here a couple of years ago and it makes me feel closer to him. You know what I mean?”

Kirishima nodded. “Yes I do”. As they reached the children Kirishima reached in his jacket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Koh. “My employer is currently looking for someone to revamp the websites of his clubs. If you’re interested, give me a call and we’ll set up an appointment.” Koh took the card and his fingers brushed Kirishima’s. They both felt the same spark. Koh grinned and put the card in his pocket.

“I’ll give you a call then.” Kirishima nodded and called to Akiko who came running. Koh started to walk away and was stopped by a little hand tugging on his shirt.

“Bye Koh!” she said cheerily. “I’ll see you again soon!”

Koh said goodbye and walked away. Akiko smiled up at her uncle and took his hand to walk to the car. “That’s your new boyfriend isn’t it Ji-san”. Kirishima smiled down at her as he opened the car door. He had never felt the immediate connection with someone as he had with Koh. The thought of seeing him again made him smile in anticipation. 

“I guess we’ll have to see won’t we Akiko-chan. I guess we’ll just have to see.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aki stood at the vast windows of his ‘prison’, the golden chains chiming lightly. He grinned as he watched Kirishima watch Koh walk away. He knew he was in trouble for escaping to Earth even if it was in a dream. It was Ryu’s own fault though, for teaching him that little trick. So far the Rainmaker hadn’t said anything but he knew it was only a matter of time. Ryu was possessive but Aki knew he loved him and would forgive this little indiscretion.

“Your friend is well?” The deep voice resonated through Aki’s soul as he felt the hard body move up behind him and the soft wings surround him.

“Yeah, he’s going to be.” Aki turned his head and looked at the Rainmaker. “Am I in trouble?”  
The powerful figure shrugged. “It all depends”.

“On?”

“On how you appease me.”

Aki laughed and turned in the strong arms. “Oh if that’s all…then”. The two melted together as their lips met, their beings becoming one until all that was heard was the sound of rain and chiming golden chains.

On the earth far below in a green, green field, a light rain began to fall and the daffodils nodded their heads. All was well. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ji-san means uncle  
> In the meaning of flowers, Daffodil means rebirth


End file.
